Persons and companies who use multiple laptop computers and electronic testing equipment often require a safe and organized way of storing the electronic devices while the connected to a power source and data connection. Previous inventions in this area offer vented cabinets with power strips, having the power source inside the back of the cabinet and a wire management system allowing connection of the computers to the power strip. This is not an optimal configuration because the location of the power strips and wire management are not user-friendly. Further, previous cabinets do not provide for cabinet adjustment to suit the needs of the user.
The present invention overcomes the problems of electronic equipment storage cabinets.